


Garotas Como Você

by emeoonbird



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Ficam com garotas como eu, então o que você está esperando unnie?
Relationships: Lee Dabin | Yeonwoo/Lee Hyebin
Kudos: 1





	Garotas Como Você

Nós somos semelhantes HyeBin, e sei que você sabe disso.

Nos conhecemos em uma festa, nada muito surpreendente para nossas amigas, já que passamos a maior parte da nossa vida em uma — e é justamente por isso que também somos o espírito dos roles, se não estamos lá, nem graça tem.

Somos as últimas a cair bêbadas no chão, afinal muito tempo bebendo os mais variados tipos de _drinks_ nos fez descobrir nossos limites.

Também conhecemos os melhores remédios para ressaca, e somos as primeiras a defender uma amiga quando ela se vê encurralada de garotos inconvenientes ou em uma briga com alguma estressadinha.

Temos o hábito de enjoarmos rápido dos nossos parceiros e terminar logo o rolo que temos quando a pessoa começa a encher o saco.

Somos péssima influência, você mesma já disse isso algumas vezes, mesmo assim elas não nos trocam por nada.

E a melhor parte: sabemos exatamente como agradar alguém apesar de ter conhecido o tal ser apenas há alguns minutos, fazendo com que queiram algo mais apenas com alguns beijos, mãozinhas bobas e umas mordidinhas.

Eu sei que você gosta de garotas, e você também sabe que amo elas mais do que eles, fiz questão de pegar algumas na sua frente apenas para te mostrar isso; então me diz: se garotas como eu, ficam com garotas como você — ou assim diz aquela música famosinha — o que tá esperando para vir aqui me beijar, _unnie_?


End file.
